1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron beam display in which an external light reflection has been suppressed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for image display apparatuses such as a CRT, the realization of a further larger size of a display screen is demanded and studies to realize it are vigorously being performed. In association with the realization of the large size, it is an important object to realize a thin size, a light weight, and low costs. However, in the CRT, since an electron accelerated by a high voltage is deflected by a deflecting electrode and phosphor on a face plate is excited, if the screen size is enlarged, a depth is necessary in principle and it is difficult to realize the thin size and the light weight. As an image display apparatus which can solve the above problems, the inventors et al. have studied with respect to a surface conduction electron-emitting device and an image display apparatus using the surface conduction electron-emitting devices.
In recent years, various kinds of units for improving image characteristics such as luminance and contrast in a thin-type image display apparatus (flat panel display) have been proposed.
Patent Document 1 {Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-004804 (corresponding U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US-2005-0280349)} discloses such a technique that an occupation area of a black matrix is set to a value within a range of 60% to 95%, a metal film is formed on the black matrix, an aperture and a plurality of small holes are provided for the black matrix, and extracting efficiency of light is improved.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-339683) discloses a phosphor screen surface including: a black matrix film; a light reflecting film formed on the black matrix film; a phosphor film; and a rear light reflecting film (metal back). According to the invention of Patent Document 2, the light extracting efficiency is improved by a structure of the metal back.
Although both of the image display apparatuses disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 mentioned above intend to improve the extracting efficiency of the light from the phosphor, in recent years, it is demanded to further improve display characteristics.
To improve a contrast of a bright portion, it is necessary to increase an occupation ratio of the black matrix, that is, decrease an aperture ratio. However, if the aperture ratio is merely decreased, light emission of the phosphor is obstructed and the light extracting efficiency deteriorates.